Imprinting
by tishathewriter
Summary: A new girl moves in, but it is not Bella, as Jacob had hoped. Instead it is someone intirely different, someone... someone he has imprinted on.
1. Chapter 1

**Prolouge:**

Jacob

He never expected to feel like this. He figured that since Bella moved away, he'd never love anyone again. But this pull, this attraction, it very nearly bowled him over. How could he feel like this for someone who isn't Bella? She doesn't even look like Bella. But she was just as beautiful, in a sort of "La Push" way. With her long black hair and tanned skin, her dark eyes on her high-cheek-boned face. She looked like how he imagined his mother to look like when she was a teenager. She was beautiful in a caring way, beautiful inside and out. She was tall, but not too tall. Strong, but not overly muscular for a girl. Smart, but didn't throw it in your face.

She was perfect.

How could he not have seen this? He was fighting imprinting so hard, it made him blind to the imprintee. There was no way he could have not absolutely fallen in love with her.

Which made him think.

What if someone else falls in love with her? What if she likes someone else more than him? That can't be true though. She must feel this too. She has to. It's a magnetic attraction, that means it pulls both ways. So she has to feel it. There's no doubt. Now, how to tell her...


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I changed around the beginning a bit. But the first two chapters are the same. I think.  
Dysclaimer: I don't own Twilight sadly.**

Jacob

There's a new girl in town. She's living in a house down the street. I can only hope that's it's who I want it to be.

Salina

We moved into a house down the street from mom's old colleague, Billy Black. He's the whole reason we moved into this stupid town and away from my friends. All of a sudden my mom decided we needed to "get back to our roots." Stupid, I know. But at least she's not like she was before. This, I can handle. The depression was something I couldn't.

Let's not talk about that, shall we?

As for my name... hey, I'm just glad my mom didn't name me Sacagewea. Dead serious, she told me she was thinking about it for a while. Ultimately, she named me Salina, which is close enough in my book.

Our new house was a really small split level. The only thing on the second floor was my bedroom and a bathroom, all to myself. The downstairs held my mom's room, a bathroom, the kitchen, and the living room. There's no wall separating the kitchen from the living room, so we could be making dinner and listen to the TV at the same time. There is a little floor outside my bedroom door where I put all the boxes I need to unpack.

I was just putting away my clothes, listening to some OneRepublic.

_"Stop and stare_

_I think I'm moving but I go nowhere_

_Yeah, I know that everyone gets scared_

_But I've become what I can't be..."_

"Lina!" My mom calls up the stairs, "Hurry up! We still have to go see Billy!"

"Mmkay!" I yell down to her.

_"Stop and stare_

_You start to wonder why you're here not there_

_And you'd give anything to get what's fair_

_But fair ain't what you really need_

_Oh can you see what I see..."_

"You won't be seeing anything if you don't get down here soon!" My mom says.

"Fine!" I yell. I go downstairs and see her waiting. Once again, I notice our dark skin, long dark hair, and dark eyes. We have the same tall build, the same slim, dancers' bodies. The only difference is our personalities. According to my old careers teacher, I'm a creator, and she's a doer. That's not much of a difference, for those of you who don't know what I'm talking about.

"That's what you're wearing?" she asks, looking at my ripped jeans, plain t-shirt, Converse, and messy ponytail. Again, I compare my outfit to her "sensible" shoes, straight (not ripped) jeans, button-down shirt, and her high bun.

"You want me to change?"

She shakes her head, "No that's alright I guess."

---

We pull up to the house and get out.

"Now, be on your best behavior," she tells me, as if I hadn't heard it a million times in the car. My mom goes up and knocks on the door, and Billy opens it.

"Billy!" she cries.

"Mina!" he says, "I wasn't expecting you at this time."

"Oh," my mom says, "We can go if you want..."

"No, no, it's alright, come on in." He turns around and yells up the stairs, "Jake! Get down here!" We walk into the living room as a shirtless guy comes downstairs. Whoa, mom didn't tell me Billy had a kid.

"Pop, you didn't tell me there was _girls_ here," he says.

Billy laughs, "You didn't ask." The guy goes back upstairs. "Why don't you sit down," Billy says, "this may take a while."


	3. Chapter 3

**'Nother chapter up! (yay!) To: **Ari-Moon **Jacob did imprint the first time he saw Salina. He was hoping it was Bella, so the reaction was dimmed for a moment, but once he was in his bedroom, he had time to realize he had imprinted... I think. Just ignore me. Or not. Whatever. : )**

**Dysclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I own Salina. If I did own Twilight, I'd make Steven Strait play Jacob. Definetly.  
P.S. Salina's character picture is in my profile if anyone wants to look. : )**

Jacob

The girl wasn't who I hoped it would be. Instead, it was someone I didn't know, yet I felt an immediate attraction to her. It was as if I had no control over it.

I have to make her like me. I have to.

* * *

Salina

I was sitting with my mom on the couch in Billy's living room, listening to them talk. The boy, Jacob, Billy told us, came down the stairs and sat right next to me. I could feel the heat coming off of his tall frame, and started to lean toward it, before I caught myself and sat upright.

"So Jacob, what's new?" I heard my mom ask.

"Not much," was his response. Leaning to me, he said. "I don't believe we've been introduced."

"Salina," I said, putting out my hand for him to shake it.

"Jacob," he replied, and took my hand. The moment we touched, I felt an electrical current, for lack of a better word, rush through me, and it was all I could do not to run out of there that second. I finished the handshake, turned, and scooted over to my mom a bit more. Jacob put his arm casually around the back of the couch, and it was next to impossible not to lean up against him.

Thanks to my good self-control, I did not. But after a while, my self-control started to wear thin.

"Hey, Jake," Billy said, "why don't you take Salina down to the beach or something, Mina and I have to talk about something important."

"Alright," Jacob said, standing up. My mom gave me a nod like, it's okay, you can go with him.

So I stood up and walked to the beach with Jake.

* * *

Once we got there, we walked the length of the beach, talking. 

"So... how old are you?" he asked.

I laughed, "Don't you know it's impolite to ask a woman her age?"

His face sobered immediately. "I'm sorry if I offended you."

"No, no, it's okay," I said. Even after knowing him for only five minutes, I hated to see him sad. "I'm sixteen."

"Oh."

"Why? How old are you?"

"Seventeen," he answered.

"Oh." We talked for a little longer. Then I had one of my random moments. I was just waiting for this to happen. Usually, around cute boys, I have what I call "random moments" where all of a sudden I say something incredibly stupid like, 'Did you know the grass is green?' Weird, I know.

So we were talking, and suddenly I go, "Don't you ever wish that we could go back to, say, the 1800's? Where you get to go to balls and stuff?"

Now, normally I would have expected him to laugh or say something mean or stupid, but he said, "Yeah. Life was so much simpler in those days."

I was taken aback. "Exactly! All you had to worry about was whether or not you would dance with this person or that person!" We both laughed.

"May I have this dance?" I looked up to see Jacob standing next to me, holding out his hand.

My stomach did a flip. "Why, yes, Sir, you may." I took his hand, and a shiver went through me. Now, in fourth grade, our music teacher made us take ballroom dance lessons, so I had some idea of what I was doing.

I hope.

We took off our shoes and danced barefoot on the sand, my hand on his shoulder, his on my waist. As we twirled faster and faster the gap between us got smaller and smaller. His hand was no longer on my waist, instead, the small of my back, sending currents through me like a power line.

We got to a point where my head was on his shoulder, our chests touching. I stepped onto the top of his feet as he twirled around. I took in one ragged breath of his sweet smell, like a dog's coat, full of smoke and woodsy-smelling. Then I fainted dead away.

* * *

I woke up on Billy's couch. _Great_, I thought, _Another of the embarrassing adventures in the embarrassing life of Salina..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so! Sorry I haven't been updating all that much... Really, I am. But I'm updating now! I don't wanna waste time with filler chapters and all that, so I'm just gonna get to the point, the climax, the whatever, right away.**

**Dysclaimer: Don't own Twilight, yadda yadda yadda...**

One week later:

I had managed to survive my first day at school. No tripping, no falling, and I think I might have even made a friend. I was contemplating all this when I was sitting in my room doing my homework. It was after dinner, I had cleaned up the dishes. _Y equals mx plus b... _We were doing slope in math class. _If I substitute y for six..._

Right then, a searing pain went through my head, and I fell to the floor, gasping. The pain subsided, and was replaced by an intense heat, all through my body. It felt like I was on fire. I found my way to the door, and stumbled down the stairs. I got to the living room, where my mom was watching the news. "Mom..."

"Lina? Lina, are you alright? Lina!" I couldn't speak, couldn't form a coherent thought. All I felt was the heat.

Suddenly I heard my mom talking on the phone, "Billy I'm bringing her over now... Yes... I know... I know you warned me... Yeah it seems to be that...Okay, I'll be there in a couple minutes..."

"Jacob..." I whispered. "Don't let him see me like this..."

Apparently Billy heard me over the phone because the next thing I knew my mom was saying, "Oh, thanks Billy. I don't know why she doesn't want Jacob there... You're a life saver... Yeah, I know... Okay, see you in a minute... Bye." That was the last thing I heard before the heat overcomed me, and I was pulled under.

* * *

_". . . . When I . . . changed, it was the most . . . _horrible_, the most _terrifying_ thing I've ever been through--worse than anything I could have imagined. But I wasn't alone--there were the voices there, in my head, telling me what had happened and what I had to do. That kept me from losing my mind, I think . . . ."_

* * *

I woke up on Billy's couch, the same one I had sat on a week before, with Jacob. _Jacob..._ Why did I want to say that name over and over again? Why did I want to roll it on my tongue until the owner of the name appeared?

I sighed and shook my head. I have got to get a less lively imagination.

Where was my mom? Where was Billy? This was his house, wasn't it? I went out on the back porch and spied a little garage in the back of the house. I started to head over to it...

...And was stopped by a giant wolf coming out of the woods.

I froze in my steps, thinking if I didn't move, it wouldn't hurt me. Instead, five more popped out. _Oh..._ a score of obscienities ran through my head. I looked at the one closest to me, the russet brown one. For some unexplainable reason, I felt drawn to him. _What the-- why do I feel like I, well, _like _a wolf?_ Now that was weird. It took a step towards me, and I didn't move. I barely breathed.

When a breeze blew by, I realized that I had changed, or been changed, out of my other clothes. Now, I was wearing a white undershirt that was a size too big, and baggy khaki shorts. These aren't mine, so where must I've gotten them from?

As I was mulling this over, the russet wolf had been inching closer to me. Soon, it was right next to me. It reached its... snout, I guess you would call it, towards my hand, and I couldn't breathe. What if it bit me? What if it had rabies? What if it gave me a virus? Its snout got closer and closer, and still I was paralzyed. One last time, it moved, and started nuzzling my hand. _What the...?_ And suddenly, I knew whose clothes these were. _Jacob..._ Absentmindedly, I started petting the giant wolf. It was like... like I had a crush on it. Better not tell the kids at school. Might get me sent to the shrink.

All of a sudden, the... well, I'd say it was the leader of the pack, barked, and the other wolves went back into the woods. The russet one stayed near me, though, and earned a stern look from the leader. The russet one looked at me, as if... as if he was making sure I'd be okay. I nodded, and he ran off into the woods with the leader.

_This day has just been weird all over..._

**So, that part in the middle, yeah that one, that's from New Moon, Stepenie Meyer wrote it, not me, just thought it would fit in here, so I put it there. I forget exactly what page number it is on, but it's at the part where Jacob is telling Bella what happened. It's after when Edward leaves, and before he comes back. :) Review Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

I walked towards the garage-slash-shed in Jacob's backyard, hoping that he was there and trying to forget the weird wolf thing that had just happened. "Jacob?" I called out.

I heard a thump and a "Hmmm?" from the garage. Relief washed through me, followed by my stomache flipping. Since when did I like Jacob? _Since you met him, dummy._ Oh yeah, that's right.

"Salina? That you?" came from the garage.

"Yeah, it's me." I called as I walked into the garage. Jacob was half inside his Rabbit, re-doing or re-fixing something, no doubt. I felt a sudden wave of trust, and before I could think, I found myself asking, "Uh, could I ask you a question? About wolves?"

He backed himself out of the Rabbit. I did a double-take. He was wearing only a pair of shorts, no shirt or shoes or anything. I practically fainted again when the same feeling I got when I was with the wolf ran through my veins again. I was like I had fallen in love twice today, once with a wolf, once with Jacob. Twice, my balance, my gravity, the thing that held me to the earth had changed. He had a grease streak across his chest and face, and I had to resist the urge to wipe them off with my own hands. While I was... _admiring_ him, he had been speaking. I completely missed what he said, of course, so I asked him to repeat it.

"I said that wolves are my specialty," he said, "that, and cars, of course." He smiled, making a joke of it. I kept my face serious, although I wanted to smile, too.

"How big do wolves grow? Like when they're adults?"

"Well, that depends. Usually they grow to be about this big," he said, holding his hand at his waist, "but some can be bigger or smaller. Why?"

I seriously considered not telling him, because he probably would think I was crazy. But then I thought that of all the people I knew in this new place, Jacob was probably the best person to say this to. I took a deep breath, "I swear, there were like, _giant_ wolves just outside. They didn't hurt me or do anything, but... They were _huge_."

He tried not to smile, I could see it. "Who was your favorite?"

"What?!"

"You heard me right. I asked you which wolf was your favorite."

"Jacob, I don't think this--"

"C'mon just answer the question. What harm is it gonna do?" He had me there.

So I answered the question. "The russet-brown one. That was my favorite."

"Why?"

"Hey, I answered the question. You didn't say there'd be a follow-up."

He shrugged. "Okay. Then I have something I gotta tell you. But hold on a minute." He walked out of the garage and came back a moment later. "Come with me," he said, holding out his hand, what choice did I have but to take it? How else was I going to find out what was going on?

* * *

"Did you know?! Why didn't you tell me?! How could you?!" I burst through the front door of my house, shouting at my mom. Jacob had taken me to see Sam and the other wolves. Which apparently I'm one of, now. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

"Know what?" My mom asked, surprised.

"You had to have known, that's why you came back, isn't it? So I could be here when it happened. Of course, that's the reason."

"Wait, when _what_ happened?"

"Come on, Mom. You know what happened." By now, I was getting frustrated. My vision started to turn red. I began shaking. I had to get myself under control before I phased, which I did not want to do in front of my mom. I couldn't risk her safety, Jacob had already explained this to me.

"No, I don't. Will you just tell me?"

"I turned into a werewolf, Mom! Is that what you want to hear? That's why I passed out today! That's why you brought me to Billy's instead of a hospital! I'm a werewolf!" She looked completely taken aback by my outburst. "Oh God. Oh God, Mom you didn't know, did you? Oh God, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I wrapped her in a hug, and she started to cry. My vision lost its red hue and my shaking stopped.

* * *

"I knew this would happen one day. I don't know how, but I did. After your father left, I just didn't know what to do with myself, but I felt sure that I had to come back here sometime. Once we got here, I could feel that something was going to happen. I just..."

"It's okay, Mom."

"No, it's not, Salina. It's not."

"What I want to know, is which one of you is Quillette? And why didn't I know about this before?"

"I don't know whether it was me or your father, or even both of us. We grew up here on the reservation. We had been friends since we were kids and when we became teenagers... I don't know, it seemed like the right thing to do was get married and have kids... But then your father left us, and I had to raise you by myself."

I had already heard of how my father had left when I was small, so I just nodded. "But mom, why didn't I know about this before?"

"Well, I didn't know. I mean, growing up I heard all the legends about the Quillette and how they descended from wolves, but I never believed it. And I'm sure your father didn't either."

I paused, thinking this over. "What... what should I do?"

"I think it would be best if you didn't go to school for a while. Maybe you could hang out with Jacob because he seems to know a lot more than I do."

"Okay," I said, and that was that.


End file.
